Hi You There?
by PurpleQueen981
Summary: Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been enemies since they first met. But when Katie meets a guy her age online, a new friendship blooms. What she doesn't know is that the guy on the other side of the computer is the one and only, Travis Stoll. Rated T for mild language. AU
1. Prologue

_**Hi. You There?**_

**Summary****: **Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been enemies since they first met. But when Katie meets a guy her age online, a new friendship blooms. What she doesn't know is that the guy on the other side of the computer is the one and only, Travis Stoll.

**Some Changes:** In this story, Travis and Connor are going to be twins. They are all sixteen in this story. They live in dorms with another roommate. All the dead charecters (Luke, Bianca, Zoe etc.) are going to be alive in this story. AU, modern day, no gods.

**Rating:** Rated T for mild swearing.

Prologue

_Katie_

Katie Gardner hated Travis Stoll with all her heart. Ever since he started calling her four-eyes because of the glasses she had to wear when she was young. He and his brother Connor were always up to no good. Travis' main target had always been Katie. She was constantly pranked and teased by those two. Travis especially. Over the past years, the pranks got wilder and crazier as they got older.

In seventh grade, they sneaked into the girl's showering rooms and replaced her shampoo with maple syrup. It took Katie ages for her to get the syrup out of her hair and she had to walk around the whole day with syrup in her hair.

In eighth grade, they stole her her gym clothes and replaced them with short shorts that went just below her butt and a tube top. (She had no idea where they found those) She ended up having to do laps around the football field because their school had very strict policies about how short skirts and pants were suppose to be and how much skin you could show(for the girls).

In ninth grade, they put green hair dye in her conditioner. The dye was temporary but wouldn't wash out for a month. She had to walk out on the streets with neon green hair for a month. Now _that _was a pleasent sight.

So long story short, she hated the Stoll borthers. But especially Travis Stoll as it was always his idea to prank or harass Katie.

Katie came from a poor family. Her mother had died when she was only six from a serious case of lung cancer. Her father was a local farmer and didn't make whole lot of money. Her clothes were always old hand-me downs from her cousin. She was constantly teased at school for wearing thick framed glasses.

When she was thirteen, her dad got remarried. The woman's name was Lily Nelson. Lily had a daughter Miranda Gardiner (she went by her dad's last name) who was Katie's age. Lily came from a rich family. Katie learned to love her new mother and sister. Her family could then afford a better house and better clothes. She and Miranda have been best friends since their parents started dating.

During the summer after middle school, her apperence started changing. She got rid of her glasses and started wearing contact lenses, her acne toned down, she got taller and she had her braces taken off. During her first year of high school, the teasing died down, and things started getting better.

She made a group of new friends in high school. Her old friends from middle school ditched her after the popular kids told them Katie wasn't 'cool' to hang out with in seventh grade. Her step-sister Miranda had always been there for her and always stuck with her even when other kids would try to convince her to ditch Katie.

The new school year had started a couple months ago. It was christmas holiday and Katie was enjoying her time with her friends and family. A new year, a new start. Katie hoped this year would be better than the last.

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! :) i haven't wrote anything in a long, long time because I have been very busy and I have had lots oh things to do. I hope you'll enjoy this story. This is just an intro so you get to know Katies past and all. Anyways the story will start in the next chapter. Tell me in your reviews, do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? I personally like loooong chapters. **

**I tend to talk too much and start blabbing..tell me how your holidays went alright? :D I wish you all good luck in the upcoming year! **

**~PurpleQueen981**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi. You There?**_

**Summary****: **Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been enemies since they first met. But when Katie meets a guy her age online, a new friendship blooms. What she doesn't know is that the guy on the other side of the computer is the one and only, Travis Stoll.

**Some Changes:** In this story, Travis and Connor are going to be twins. They are all sixteen in this story. They live in dorms with another room mate. All the dead characters (Luke, Bianca, Zoe etc.) are going to be alive in this story. AU, modern day, no gods.

**Rating:** Rated T for mild swearing.

**Disclaimer:** (I totally forgot bout this last time..) I don't own PJO or HoO. It belongs to the amazing Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the songs, brands, movies, books or T.V. shows mentioned in this fanfic.

Omigosh I am so happy that people favorited, followed and reviewed to my story! Thank you so much!

Special thanks to: _littlekittycat2012_ for following, _Black Roses for Hades girl_ for following,_ Lala_ _(guest) _for reviewing, _XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX _for favoriting,_ Kat567_ for favoriting and following, _GreakFreak _for favoriting and following, _smenkus _for following, _schrockie_ for reviewing, super-ninja-cookies for following, my BFF_ resusin_ for reviewing, following and favoriting, _TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08_ for following, _RiptidewandHPPJ_ for following, reviewing and favouriting, another BFF of mine _Athena-Erudite11_ for reviewing, _dean-dean_ for favouriting and following,_i heart sea spawn_ for favoriting, following and reviewing, _OxIzzyxO_ for following and reviewing, _R5isamazing_ for following, _super-ninja-cookies _for following, _julie662_ for following, and _FullyAwesomeMinecrafter_ for reviewing!

Replies to Reviews.

Lala (guest): :) thank you.

Schrockie: thank you. The plot actually has been on my mind for quit a long time.

Resusin: HEEEEY GAL! :D thanks for the review. ;) ill see. Misss u and rach.. :'(*SOB*

RiptidewandHPPJ: thank you! Your review made my day :) i cant wait too!

Athena-Erudite11: Thanks! Ill try my best you know how busy I am.. teheeeee

FullyAwesomeMinecrafter: I actually had the idea before i read that story. It's just that I never had a chance to write it down. But thank you.

I heart sea spawn: thank you. Ill try my best to update quickly.

OxIzzyxO: thank you! :) hope you'll enjoy this chapter then.

**A/N: Hi guys! Haven't updated in forever! I apologize for that...I've been so busy lately with homework, band, ballet class, Chinese, basketball, piano, school, math class and more! I also found out I'm going to be on stage set-up person and an usher for my school's upcoming musical! :) Hope you guys will understand. I'll try my best to update. Thank you for all those reviews, favorites and follows. Am so happy with them. :) R&R guys! **

Chapter 1

_Katie_

I opened the door and walked into the coffee shop. Warm air blasted into my face. It was freezing outside. My nose felt like it was going to fall off. I walked towards the cashier to buy something to drink.

The cashier greeted me with a warm smile. She looked about my age. She had blonde hair that reached her waist and blue eyes. "Hi Katie. What can I get for you today?"

I looked at her confused, "How do you know my name?"

She laughs. "You're in my English class. You know, ?"

"Oh right! You're Kayla right?"

She nods. "Yep! That's right. I just started working here with Austin on Sunday."

I recall Kayla and her brother Austin were musical geniuses. Rumor was that their father was some manager for celebrities like Justin Bieber. I had no idea if it was true or not.

I smiled at her. "Nice to see you here."

"Same to you. Now, what can I get you?"

"A hot apple cider would be fine."

"With a pinch of cinnamon and whipping cream?"

I nodded.

"That'd be $4.56 please." she said as she wrote down my name on the cup.

I handed her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

She smiled brightly and thanked me. "See you in class tomorrow. Next!"

I walked towards the place where you waited for drinks.

I looked around the shop. The shop was arranged in a very nice, comfy arrangement. There weren't many people in the shop. Soft jazz was playing. There was a young woman sitting with a man who looked around her age holding hands, sipping on coffee and talking. A man wearing a business suit was typing away on his laptop. A teenage guy around my age was sitting in the corner of the shop wearing a toque and a pair of blue headphones. Some college students were at a table working on some homework and studying.

"Apple cider for Katie." A blonde guy who looked like a guy version of Kayla handed me my drink. It was her twin brother Austin.

"Thanks Austin." I replied with a smile.

He smiled back at me, nodded and continued with the next drink.

I headed towards my usual spot at the back of the room where there were six mocha brown armchairs arranged in a circle with a brown coffee table in the middle of all the chairs.

I sat down waiting for my friends Annabeth, Piper, Silena and Thalia. We met up here every Friday at 5:00 pm afterschool to hangout, do homework or just simply catch up. Same spot every Friday. It was something we've down since we were in grade nine. Sometimes we'd bring one of the guys with us or another friend of ours.

Annabeth was tutoring some kid in English. Thalia was at archery practice. I didn't have to be told where Silena was. I was so sure she was at the mall getting a new mani-pedi. I wasn't so sure where Piper was.

Looking at the clock, it read 4:49. I was a bit early as always. I pulled out my book from my green tote bag and started reading.

I was so into the book that I didn't notice someone had sat down beside me. That person loudly placed her cup on to the table and cleared her throat making me jump up. I turned and glared at the interrupter. It was one of my friends Thalia Grace.

"Hey Kates." she smirked.

I glared at her. "You know you could of just said a simple hello instead of scaring me."

She grinned and sipped into her cup of hot chocolate. Her usual drink in winter. She had electric blue eyes and spiky black hair that barely reached her shoulders. She was still dressed in track shorts and a black hoodie.

"How was archery practice?" I asked her.

Thalia was in the school's archery club. Our school offered a lot of unique suggestions of programs and clubs. There was sword fighting, archery, canoeing, wall climbing just to name a few. Our headmaster was Greek. A lot of teachers and staff there had Greek blood as well.

"Katie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah? Sorry.."

She waved it off. "Nevermind. Yeah archery was great. We're did this drill kinda thing. literally tortured us to hell."

I nodded and took a sip of my cider. Thalia's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said. "Who's this? You again? I think you got the wrong number. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

She sighed in annoyance. "This guy's been calling me for the past few days now. When will he stop?"

I smirked at her.

The bells at the door chimed as someone rushed in. The figure was wearing a ski jacket with leggings and had her hair styled up in a braid. She appeared to be talking on the phone while walking towards us. It was our friend Piper McLean.

We waved a hi to her as she ended the call.

She smiled at us. "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

I returned her smile. "No problem."

She grinned at us happily.

Piper seemed more happy than usual.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Thalia said with a knowing smile.

Piper blushed. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. Be right back."

As Piper walked off to get her drink, a skinny, fashionably dressed girl walked in.

We waved at her.

"Hey Silena!" Thalia called.

Silena Beauregard grinned at us, walking towards our direction.

She sat down beside Thalia. "Hey girls! Where's everyone else?"

"Piper's buying a drink and I think Annabeth's still tutoring."

She nodded. "Cool. Speaking of which, I'm getting something to drink too."

She got up, grabbed her hand bag and walked towards the line up.

Thalia yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah like always."

Piper came back and sat down beside me holding a cup and placed a paper bag down.

I nodded towards her cup. "Low-fat chai tea?"

She smiled and nodded happily.

What's up with Piper today? She seems like she's in cloud nine.

"Ooo! What's in the bag?" said Thalia as she swiped it, "Oo! Chocolate chip cookies! Can I have one? Thanks."

Piper sighed. "Well there goes my cookie. I'll go get another one than. Your welcome Thalia."

Thalia grinned.

Piper got up and started lining up again.

We started chatting and talking about school and other events waiting for Annabeth to arrive and Silena and Piper to finish buying their drinks and food.

Silena walked towards us a bottle of vitamin water with Piper beside her.

Piper bit into her cookie.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at Silena. "You're at a coffee shop and you get vitamin water?"

"I didn't know they even sold it here." I say.

"New promotion. Oh and I have to keep my figure right?" Silena says.

We all rolled our eyes and continued with our conversation. A little later, Annabeth Chase walked in breathing heavily and dripping wet.

Thalia laughed. "Hey Annie. Looks like you just ran a mile in the rain. Why so late?"

Catching her breath, Annabeth turned towards Thalia. "Well you see I had to get out of tutoring late since my classmate Jacquie had a lot of stuff to ask me, then Mr. Brunner had to discuss something with me and since this afternoon was in my favor, as soon as I got off the bus it started raining causing me to have to run a block to get here , oh how many times did I tell you to not call me Annie?! She stopped taking a breath, glaring.

Silena blinked. "Well. Would you like something dry to wear?"

Annabeth turned towards Silena. "Yes. That'd be nice."

"I have an extra change of clothes at the back of my car. Here. Let me go get it."

She set down her drink onto the table, grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

Annabeth sank down beside Piper onto the seat placing her bag onto the empty chair beside her. She sighed.

"You ok?" Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit stressed."

_Ding_

"Who's phone?" I asked.

Annabeth pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Mine" she said smiling.

"New text message Annie?" Thalia asked.

"Yep." she said still smiling.

Piper smirked. "Who's it from?"

"Percy." she said.

Percy Jackson. Head captain of the boy's swim team. Best swordsmen in the academy. He had black hair, sea green eyes. He was also Thalia's cousin. And Annbeth's boyfriend. They had gone out since Percy's sixteenth birthday. They had been friends for a long time and had liked each other for a long time but never admitted it to anyone until last August. I had heard it all from Thalia.

"What does it say?" Piper asked.

Thalia snatched Annabeth's phone from her hand. "Hey Wise Girl. Just wanted to say hi. See you tomorrow. Love, Seaweed Brain xx" read Thalia.

"Hey! Give that back! Thals!"

Thalia grinned handing the phone back to Annabeth. She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? "I just wanted to say hi'?"

Annabeth blushed and rolled her eyes glaring at Thalia.

The bells once again as Silena walked back in with a white bag.

"Annabeth! Here you go!" Silena walked towards us handing Annabeth the bag. "Here's the change of clothes."

Annabeth nodded a thanks and walked off to the washroom to change.

I looked at Silena raising my eyebrows. "Why do you keep extra clothes in the back of your car?

She shrugged. "I never know when I feel like changing my outfit in the middle of the day."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

Annabeth walked back with the bag and dressed in clothes you'd see at a winter fashion show.

She frowned at her clothing. "Did you have to pack these kinds of clothing?"

Silena frowned. "I don't see a problem with it."

Piper smirked at them both.

Annabeth sat down.

"Alright Pipes. Spill. You've been acting like you're in Cloud Nine since you got here! What happened to you today?" Silena said grinning.

Piper blushed and looked down. "Ummm. I-I d-don't. N-nothing."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Even I can tell somethin' is up. Spill the beans Pipes."

Piper mumbled something.

"What?" Annabeth said.

Piper looked up at us all and said slowly, "Jason.."

"Did he ask you out?!" Silena said with a grin.

Piper blushed and nodded.

Silena jumped up and hugged Piper.

Well there. We were all expecting that. They had a crush on each other since last year when they first met each other.

Thalia laughed. "I knew that he'd ask her out any day now. That boy's in love with her. You could just see it in his eyes."

Annabeth smiled. "Congrats Piper. Percy told me he liked you from day one."

Piper smiled. "It's not that big of a deal."

I smiled at Piper. "When are you guys going on your first date?

Her smile widened if that was possible. "We're going to the movies tomorrow. Then he's taking me to a resterant."

Silena jumped up. "Omigosh! 'Kay, we have to help you get ready! When are you meeting him?"

"He's picking me up at five tomorrow at my dorm."

At the academy, we all had dorms. The boys' dorms were on one level and the girls' dorms were on another. We shared with another person or two other people. I shared a dorm with Piper. Thalia and Annabeth shared a dorm and Silena had her own.

Silena beamed. "Alright then! You all meet me at my dorm at three tomorrow alright? Don't be late! Especially you Piper!

Thalia nodded. "Yeah I'll be there."

I nodded. "I'll be able to make it. But I have to pick up some stuff for the gardening club before coming.

"I'm going out with Percy at six tomorrow evening so I'll have to leave late."

Silena nodded. "Okay then. Oh by the way," she holds out her hand. "what do you guys think of my new manicure?"

I turn my eyes at her nails. They were painted teal with a flower design.

"I really love it! Especially the flower designs." I say.

Piper and Annabeth nods.

"Love it too" say Piper.

"Meh. I have no interest for manicures." Thalia says.

Silena pouted. "I couldn't live without nail polish!"

We all roll our eyes.

We chat for another while and sip our drinks until it is all done.

I look at the clock.

"Hey guys! It's almost six! Should we meet up with the guys to grab dinner at the canteen?"

They nod.

"Yeah. I'll call Jason. I'll tell him to ask Leo, Renya, Hazel and Frank to see if they're available." Piper says.

"I'll call Percy, Luke and Nico and Bianca." says Annabeth.

"Let me see if Charlie wants to join." Silena says as she pulls out her phone.

"Okay then. Who's missing?" I ask.

"What about the Stoll twins?" suggests Thalia.

I frown. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." she replies.

I groan. "Do we have to..."

"They aren't that bad." Silena pipes in. "I mean they are kinda cute." She grins.

"Seriously? They're the world's most annoying people ever known! Especially Travis Stoll! I hate that guy!"

Silena smirks at me. "Or do you.."

I roll my eyes. "Oh whatever invite who you want. Hurry up and make the calls."

We all started making call.

After we were all done, Annabeth turned to us. "Percy's coming along with Nico and Bianca. Luke has sports practice."

"Leo, Hazel, Renya and Frank are all coming."

"Charlie can't make it. He's visiting his dad."

"

we all walked out of the shop and towards Silena's car which was parked on the curb.

"I call shotgun!" Thalia yelled racing towards the car.

"Awww I wanted it!" proclaimed Piper.

"You guys..Stop fighting like little kids. I'll take the shot-gun." I say as I pulled open the door to the shotgun seat.

"Hey!" they protested.

"Too late." I say with a grin.

Silena got into the seat and started the engine. Music started playing.

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_  
_You're my Kryptonite_  
_You keep me making me weak_  
_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Annabeth groaned. "Silena..Can you please switch the music?"

Silena pouted. "Aw come on! Annie, you gotta appreciate quality music."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Silena. "That is not quality music!"

Silena sniffed and glared. "You are not a true directioner!

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I never was and never will be one. Now, can we please switch the music?"

I looked through Silena's CD collection that she kept in the car.

"What do guys wanna listen to?"

"Green Day!" Thalia yells.

"Anything's fine as long as it's not One Direction or Justin Bieber." Annabeth says.

"NO! I wanna hear One Direction." whines Silena.

I pulled out her 1D CD and popped in a random CD into Silena's player.

"Hey!" she swats my arm and glares at me.

"SILENA RED LIGHT!" Piper screams. The driver next to us beeps his horn loudly and gives us the finger. Thalia fingered the guy back.

"Thalia! Manners!" Annabeth says.

"Focus on your driving woman!" Thalia exclaims.

"Sorry..sorry..but One Direction's still better!" Silena says.

Piper rolls her eyes. "Yes it is. Now are you happy?"

Silena grins.

New music starts playing.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me_

Silena and Piper started singing. Thalia shrugged and started joining in along with them. Pretty soon, we were all singing.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

After the song ended, Thalia turned to us.

"That's like, the only song I like from her." she says grinning.

"Taylor's awesome." Piper said nodding.

"I still like One Direction better! I mean have you seen Niall?! He's so friggin' cute!" Silena said squealing.

Piper shrugged. "He's okay I guess."

Annabeth, Thalia and I just roll our eyes.

We ended up arguing about One Direction during the car ride to the academy.

**A/N. So how did you all like that? I apologize if my characters seem very OOC. I am not that talented at writing..**

**Can anyone name the songs that were sung? They are quite popular. Shout-out to anyone who does. I have these friends who are OBESSED WITH 1D. While I'm just kinda like...-_-.**

**Thank you to my BFF Athena-Erudite11 for the 1d idea :D She's a mega Directioner. XD **

**I put up a poll on my profile page! Check it out. I also need fake user names for Katie and Travis. I'd love it if you gave me suggestions!**

**Don't forget follow, favorite and review! **

**Until next time,**

**~PurpleQueen981**


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. Remember me? According to the rules and guidelines (which everyone skips), we aren't suppose to post author notes and stuff but I really felt like I had to say something after not updating for four, five months. I am so, so sorry for not updating for so long. I really am.

My mother had taken away my laptop which meant I couldn't write, or publish. I've got a whole lot of random shit going on in my life including friend drama, boy problems, stress, anxiety and depression problems etc. I could probably name twenty other things. A lot of things have happened throughout these months including winning a public speaking contest, getting stuck in a stupid love triangle, breaking up with my old group of friends, and more. I know this story isn't very important to most people so if you are reading this and actually care, thank you.

I also reread all my stories and I find myself sounding stupid, immature and ridiculous. Lots of grammar, spelling, and puncuation mistakes and too much OCCness occur in my writing. I could do much better than that. I'm going to try to switch up my writing style so I'm probably going to delete those two stories. I will be posting soon if I have enough time. Summer is coming up so hopefully I will.

I really hope the readers of this story will continue reading my pieces. You don't know how happy I would be if you do. I'll post another author's note notifying you once I finish writing a newer, better version of this story. I'll probably switch up a couple things.

Lastly, I thank you for waiting and being paitent with me. :) Hopefully I can hear your thoughts and opinion on this. I'd appreciate that greatly.

Sincerely,

PurpleQueen981


End file.
